Club Penguin: EPF: It's Not Over Til It's Over P1: The Killer's Return
by Rico1206
Summary: *Part 1 of a trilogy* Rico returns to the EPF after seven long months. He's faced with an experienced killer who knows the ways of the EPF and thinks he can stop them. And he can. With little hints from him, it's nearly impossible to find out anything about the killer. His goal is to kill innocent penguins, and Rico's squad. Will they be able to stop him before he stops them?
1. The Return

Club Penguin:

Elite Penguin Force:

It's Not Over…Til It's Over

_**Hi everyone. It's been about seven months since my last EPF story (An Agent's Work is Never Done). Some (most) may not remember it, but it sort of connects to this story (and so do other of my past stories). So, if you seem confused about the characters, refer to (another one of mine) "Framed", or "An Agent's Work is Never Done". Thanks!**_

_**(Written because I felt bored not doing any of these and they were fun to make.)**_

"Alright, so that's 'Pyre' with a 'y', correct?" asked the EPF secretary working the front desk of the Command Room.

"No, I said it's spelled with an 'I'. Why don't you listen?" said the penguin signing up.

"Okay, sorry! Here's the instruction sheet to the oral test, and take the elevator to the Phoning Facility to take the physical test." The secretary replied.

"Whatever…" the penguin replied, taking the paper and waddling over to the elevator.

"NEXT!" shouted the secretary.

"Hi," said the next penguin.

"Are you signing up, checking in, or do you have a question for the agents?" asked the secretary.

"Uh, I sort of have a question." The penguin answered.

"And what is that?"

"Well, I'd like to tell them in penguin."

"Okay, I'll page the Director. Who specifically are you looking for?"

"Dot, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and PH. Do…they still work here?"

"Ah, yes, they do." The secretary paged the Director and let he/she aware that this penguin was coming to the office.

The penguin tapped the front desk in impatience.

"Alright, you can go on back. But make it quick. They're in a meeting…last door on th-"

"I…uh, know my way around…" the penguin interrupted.

He started waddling through the halls of the Command Room, getting shoved by new novice agents who had joined the team recently, or something. He didn't notice many. He saw a few he remembered, but not many.

"Hmm, Director…Director…Direct-oh." The penguin found the Director's office. He tapped it and got the response to come in. He did so.

"Hi," The Director's censored image on the screen said. "Agents, this will be brief…"

The agents nodded.

"Hi, uh, I actually have a question for everyone here…"

"And that is?" asked the Director.

"Do…any of you…remember me?" asked the penguin.

"That's your question?" asked the Director.

"Y-yes…" answered the penguin.

"Okay, I don't think I have time for this at all…" the Director said. "We've got a meeting to get to."

"Wait, you don't understand." The penguin quickly said.

"I do, now if you'll please exit, I'd appreciate it."

"Wait, wait, I was a former EPF agent, and none of you remember me? I worked on the force!" The penguin yelled as the guards came in to remove him.

"I don't remember you, or any like you, honestly." Rookie, the Communication Class Lead.

"But, I was…" The penguin was being squeezed to death by the guards. The EPF never had guards. Who the hell were they?

"What lie is to come out of your mouth?" Dot, the Stealth Lead, responded.

"Who 'were you'?" Jet Pack Guy, the Tactical Lead, added.

"I WAS RICO, YOU'RE FORCE CHIEF!" The penguin shouted.

"Hold it!" The Director shouted at the guards.

The guards stopped to let Rico speak.

"You're not Rico." Rookie responded. "He quit."

"I am Rico, and I can prove it."

"Hmm," Jet Pack Guy said. "Why would you return to the force if you quit?"

"Because…" Rico admitted. "My life has gone downhill since I quit…"

"Down what hill? Bunny Hill?" Rookie asked, awkwardly.

Rico gave him a stern look. "No,"

"So you came back?" asked Dot.

"Yes, because…truth is, I quit this because I thought that everything was going to be silent on the island. But so many agents have been hired…" Rico responded.

"Hmm, how legit is this?" JPG replied.

"Very. I want to keep up my 'impressive' work with the force. I have done a lot for the island, and I need to continue." Rico answered.

"Well, hmm, we do have a spot for you on the force." The Director responded. "Dot, would you be able to step down as your crew's chief?"

"Of course…" smiled Dot, believing Rico was himself.

"Great, so now everything's back together, right?" Rookie asked.

"Yes…" The Director said.

"Alright, so am I needed in the meeting?" Rico asked.

"No, in fact, we were only discussing a new operation possible for the tactics of the new agents." The Director said. "Meeting adjourned now."

The other three agents got up and followed Rico out of the office.

"Rico, it's great to have you back." Dot smiled. She was always quite happy when he was around.

"Are you still sad about the passing of G?" asked Rookie.

"Sort of…I've gotten over it, though. I still wish he was here." Rico responded.

They waddled to their force's office and entered.

"Well, doesn't the office look nice?" JPG asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it looks the same…" Rico laughed, implying the mess it was now. "Well, I've got to run to see Barista in his office…"

"Actually, he's not in right now.." Rookie responded. "He is off today."

"So basically, we're done for today." JPG said.

"Alright, I'm going to head out." Rico said. "What about you guys?"

"I am," Dot smiled.

"I'm going to stick around and do some work." Rookie said.

"And by that, he means, stay here and screw around. I'll stay with him." JPG replied.

"Okay…" Rico smiled. "How about we meet at the Pizza Parlor tonight? 7?"

"Sure." Dot said.

"Sounds fine." JPG said.

"Okay, commander." Rookie said.

"Alright, see ya then." Rico waddled out of the office and Dot followed.

"So, where are you off to?" Dot asked as they headed for the elevator.

"My igloo to get some work done…" Rico said.

"I'm going to go get the new Purple Wheeler from the Gift Shop. I can make a good disguise out of it." Dot smiled. They arrived at the elevator and she pushed the up button.

"Nice. I must check out the new catalog." Rico said as the elevator opened. They entered and went up to the Phoning Facility. The door closed.

"Now that we're in privacy." Rico smiled. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Rookie was still stupid, JPG was smart. Everything was normal…" Dot smiled.

Rico looked at her in a way that she knew what he wanted to hear.

"Okay, fine, yes, I missed you." Dot blushed.

"I knew it…" Rico smiled. They had never mentioned it to each other before, but somewhere in their hearts they had something for each other. But they didn't have the minds to say it.

"Rico…" Dot said, quietly. "Do you…" She paused. "uh…"

"Like you…?" Rico finished.

"Yes…" Dot blushed again.

"Uh…sort of…I…uh…yes." Rico muttered.

"Our secret?" Dot asked.

"Yes…no one can know…" Rico replied.

"Not even Rookie or Jet Pack Guy?" replied Dot.

"Not even…" Rico said as the elevator door opened. He got out and so did she.

"Okay…" Dot replied. They exited the Facility and went their own ways.

_**Meanwhile, at the Force's Office…**_

"Rookie, have you read through all these letters?" asked Jet Pack Guy looking through the letters on the table.

"No, not yet…" Rookie was searching through the files for a criminal file.

"Hmm…nothing new…" JPG sorted through. He suddenly stopped. "Except for…this…" It was an odd one. He read it…

_**Dear EPF Squad 1, **_

_**Hello there, "Agents". I have been watching you for several years now. I've seen all your tactics and style of work. It's time to 'put that to the test'. So that being said, I am a criminal. One who isn't afraid to kill someone on contact. I don't give a damn what you say, I won't hesitate. So, tonight and in the next few days and weeks, your skills may or may not be put to the test. It'll prove how well you are at stopping me. And it'll limit the victims of the killings I will do. See you soon, 'agents'.**_

_**-The Killer**_

_**P.S. I am going to kill someone…tonight.**_

_**(Letter Date: September 6, 2012)**_

"Rookie…Rookie, get over here…" JPG panicked.

"What, what?!" Rookie asked.

"Read this, right now!" JPG responded. He got out of his chair and was dialing Rico and Dot's number on his spy phone.

"What the hell?" asked Rookie.

"I know, this is bad!" JPG panicked.

"Someone is going to die tonight! Where, when…and who?!" asked Rookie.

"That's what we have to find out!" Jet Pack Guy was about to call Dot and Rico when a call from the Director came in.

_"Agents, come to my office now. This is an emergency."_

_**So how was my first chapter? Pretty…uh, bad/good for 7 months away?! Anyhow, there's more to come. Refer to my other stories for info (because there are connections to past stories). Also, this story is the 'first' in a trilogy. :P**_


	2. The Debriefing

Chapter 2:

_**In the last chapter, we discovered Rico's return to the EPF after seven months (not very long…?). Also, it was revealed Rico and Dot are having a 'secret relationship', that no one must know about. And finally, a mysterious letter appeared in the office of the squad.**_

_**P.S. I will (in the next chapter) make it look better because there aren't any double spaces or anything which makes it looks quite crappy. My apologies.**_

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie ran through the halls of the Command Room to the Director's office. Surely these novice agents would figure out to get the hell out of the way. If it was an emergency, they'd know it, right? Nope. The agents crowded the halls, making it difficult for Jet Pack Guy and Rookie to make through.

"Excuse us, comin' through." Rookie yelled, getting through the crowd.

"Yo, we need to get through." Jet Pack Guy navigated. They finally arrived at the office of the Director.

They entered quickly and ran to their seats and sat down.

"Where are the others?" The Director asked. "This is urgent."

"They're coming, can we begin?" asked JPG. Suddenly, his spy phone rang. It was clearly Rico.

"Jet Pack Guy, I'm on my way over." Rico said. "I'm on my way down as we speak."

"Got'cha." JPG responded, then hung up.

Suddenly, Rookie's spy phone rang.

"Yes?" Rookie answered.

"Rookie, its Dot, I'm on my way." Dot said.

"Okay." Rookie hung up.

"They're on their way, it seems." JPG told the Director.

"Good, because this is very important. I assume you got the same letter I did…?" asked the Director.

"Uh, was it from 'The Killer'?" Rookie asked.

"Yes, it was," the Director replied.

"You're as worried as we are?" asked JPG.

"Yes. And this isn't the first time 'the Killer' has struck. He is a killer that strikes every few years. We haven't heard from him since '07. And since then, who knows how good he is?" The Director explained. "If only G were here…"

"I'm here," Rico said, entering the office. "Annoying novices chit-chatting outside the door, pfft." Rico muttered as he sat down.

"Where's Dot?" asked the Director.

"Right here," Dot said, entering the room. She closed the door and sat down.

"Alright, time for the long and hard explanation." The Director said.

"Is there a problem?" asked Rico.

"Yes, there is. A very bad one." JPG answered.

"Okay," Rico replied.

"Agents, as you know, you've solved many problems. You're the top squad in the force. You've even found out about the Penguin Special Agency, and have turned them down. But now, apparently, this 'letter writer' wants to show you…" Director explained.

"Show us what, Director?" asked Rookie.

"Show you that he can defeat us. And that you can't defeat him."

Those words didn't affect Rico. He had heard it before. Herbert. Proto-Bot. And now a penguin. Surely, this was possible to destroy him.

"Here's the letter he sent us…" The Director showed the letter on screen. Rico read it.

_Kill someone…tonight? Who? _Rico thought. Was this really happening? _This penguin means business. But who is he?_

"Director, who is this 'Killer'?" asked Rico.

"We don't know. He's been playing the PSA and the EPF for several years now. We used to hear from him every year. It's been five years since the last time. He's been watching and learning and finding out ways to stop you and get away with this. He doesn't want to take over the island. He wants to kill you." The Director replied.

_Kill you…kill you…killllll….yooouuuuuu. _The words played back into Rico's mind. He really wanted to kill the squad. Rico has faced death before. He was 'framed' for a murder and almost served death penalty. He was 'not guilty' and his friend, Rock, was convicted. What happened to him? He didn't have to face death penalty, which didn't make any sense, because if it would've been Rico, then it would be death penalty.

"Director…" Rico said.

"Yes, agent?" asked the Director.

"What are our orders? How are we going to stop him?"

The Director sighed. "I don't know. G was the one who was good at stopping this 'killer'. Without him, all I can say is 'do your research and figure it out'. I'm useless."

"You're not useless." Dot said. "You help us a lot."

"You're being sarcastic." The Director said.

"No she's not." JPG said. "You really help us."

"Yes, but what can I do now? Sit behind a screen, censored, telling you what to do!?"

"Maybe that's what you call it. But to us, it's 'help'." Rico said.

"Sure…" Rookie said.

"Rookie…" Rico gave him a look. "Anyhow, we'll figure this out. We just have to stop him before he makes his first victim."

"Well, let's gather up all the agents we know." JPG suggested. "Barista, Pizza Chef, PH,"

"Good. They'll help us." Rico said.

"Alright," Dot said.

"But it's a big island. How do we find out where to go?" Rookie asked.

"We split up in pairs and check around. We must communicate through our spy phones." Rico replied.

"Let's go…" JPG said.

"Thanks Director. We'll report back if there's anyth-" Suddenly, Rico's spy phone rang. The caller ID number wasn't listed. _Odd…no caller ID. _Rico said. He answered.

"Hello?" Rico answered into the phone. The other agents stared at him.

"Hello…Rico…" said the voice on the other end.

"Hi…?" Rico was confused.

"Did you get my 'letter'?" asked the voice.

"Y-yes…"

"Good…because you don't have much time…"

That sent a chill down Rico's back. "W-where are you?"

"I can't tell you. That'd let you win the game. But I can help you…"

"T-tell me…your help…"

"Where the water rides, the victim's life besides…" the voice said. "I'll 'see you' soon." He/she hung up.

"Guys…I…have a clue. From 'The Killer'. He called. He told me something… 'where the water rides, the victim's life besides…'. Anyone know…?" Rico said.

"Uh, the Beach?" Rookie asked.

"The Ice Berg? The Cove? The Mountains? The Shorely Shore Shoreline? The Dock?" JPG asked.

"I'll run a diagnostic of all known water areas, *like you need them* and I'll report back. Get checking agents…" Director said. They scrambled.

"Barista's office?" JPG asked.

"No time! We have to find this penguin first!" Rico commanded.

"Alright…" JPG responded.

They arrived at the Beach. The light wind blew and the moon shone down on the island. There was a werewolf howl in the background.

"Well…?" Rico asked.

"No one is here…" JPG added.

"We're probably too late…" Rico sighed.

"Maybe Dot and Rookie found them?" asked JPG.

"I…hope…" Rico sighed. He sat down on some rocks. JPG followed.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I can't believe someone is going to die tonight. And it's my fault." Rico replied.

"Well, it's not _your_ fault. It's _our _fault." JPG lightened the mood.

"No, it is mine. I take responsibility for the squad."

"Rico, just because you say you do doesn't mean you do. It's not your fault. It's all of ours."

"I just wish there was some way to-"

Suddenly, a gunshot in the background stopped him. His spy phone rang. Rico panicked but managed to grab it. He answered it.

"Hello…Rico…" said the same voice as earlier.

"Hi…."

"You never showed up. You're too late. They're dead. And later, someone else will be…"

Rico put it on speaker for JPG to hear.

"Where? When? WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL?" Rico yelled into the phone.

"I can't tell you…" The Killer hissed.

Rico breathed heavily.

"Sooner or later, it won't be any innocent penguins…it will be you…or your squad…"

_**Yeah, so that's it for this chapter. How'd you like it?**_

_**(Recap) They got their orders from the Director and headed out, but first got their 'clue' for the Killer. They were late to the shooting, and now, Rico's alarmed, because him or his squad are going to be killed…if he isn't stopped soon.**_

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. The Unexpected Journ- JK Research

Club Penguin: EPF: It's Not Over 'Til It's Over

Chapter 3

_If you don't remember what happened in the second chapter because I ditched this story (but brought it back because penguins want it back…), or you are perhaps too lazy to go back to it, here is basically what happened –_

_The agents discovered the Killer was ready to strike at any moment (any every night). As they made their first attempt to stop 'the Killer', they failed and an innocent penguin, as the little kids say it, went bye-bye._

(Pretend that this took place around Operation: Blackout)

Rico couldn't sleep at all that night. He twisted and turned around in his bed (even though penguins sleep standing up, let's just pretend, okay? I like pretending). He couldn't put together what was happening.

_What penguin would want to do this? _Rico thought. _The island surely hasn't changed a bit since I quit the EPF._

He eventually got up to go to his desk because sleeping wasn't an option, obviously. He turned his desk light on and was trying to be quiet not to wake his puffles. He stared at the note 'the Killer' had given his squad the day before. There wasn't much to it.

_I don't give a damn what you say, I won't hesitate. _The words of the note rolled into his mind. _I won't hesitate._ The words 'I won't hesitate' clearly showed Rico he meant business.

"Maybe there's something about this note that can help me…" Rico said, knowing there wouldn't. "Worth a shot, I suppose."

He examined the note very carefully. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything. The note was typed. This was made by an expert criminal, because if this penguin would've written it, they would've been able to trace his handwriting.

"Well, I could just look through the computers in all the igloos and see all the documents." Rico replied. "No, wait, that wouldn't work…"

He turned off the desk light, rubbed his eyes and went to his couch to watch TV. Surely, watching some Corner Gas would make things better.

_The very next day (very isn't of any use in that sentence, FYI)_

Rico entered the squad office of his team. Barista & Pizza Chef (the penguins that introduced them to the _Penguin Special Agency _in a previous story of mine.) were there.

"Barista, thank you so much for coming," Rico said as he set his stuff down.

"No problem, Rico, anything for some friends," Barista replied.

"Alright, we've been trying to question everyone we see about if they heard any gun-shots last night or saw any blood on the ground," Jet Pack Guy informed.

"Where are Rookie and Dot?" asked Rico.

"They went to go interview penguins and find some evidence. They'll be back shortly." JPG replied.

"Alright, and what about us four?" asked Rico.

"We're going to try to get some more evidence here…we gave Rookie some fliers to give to penguins asking if they knew anything to call us."

"Great." Rico said. "Did any of you two hear or see anything suspicious?"

"I was busy tampering with the coffee maker," Barista replied.

"I was yelling at robbers," Pizza Chef replied. "Apparently they don't like hot sauce to the eyes…"

"Alright, well, let's get to work…" JPG said. "Let's go to the Director's office and get some more updated information."

They waddled out of the office and saw penguins on computers and all that. Apparently, this case was top-secret exclusive to Squad No. 1, so no one could no about it.

"Hey, bro, check out this…this retarded bear has bad aim," said one agent pointing to his computer.

"Ha! He thought he could capture penguins, what a loser," said the other.

"Ignore them," Rico said to nobody.

They arrived at the Director's office and saw the Director on screen.

"Director, is there any new information that we must know about?" asked Rico.

"Pizza Chef & Barista? Ah, interesting." the Director replied.

"Jet Pack Guy invited us," Barista replied.

"We need all the help we can get…" JPG replied.

"Alright, agents, we do have a rather…small, I guess you could call it…break-through in the case," the Director said.

"Great, just what we need." JPG replied.

A note came on screen from 'the Killer'.

"Alright, as you can see agents," the Director started.

The door opened wide as Rookie rushed in gasping for air.

"AGENTS…" he puffed. He was out of breath. "WE…RED…ALERRRTTTT…"

"Rookie," Rico came up to Rookie calmly. "Calm yourself, get your air and pull it together then tell us everything,"

"Where's Dot?" asked Pizza Chef.

"That's…" Rookie coughed. "That's the thing…"

"What is?!" JPG asked.

"Dot…" Rookie paused for more air.

"Dot what?" asked Barista.

"Dot…she was…captured…"


	4. The Speech-filled Chapter :3

Club Penguin: EPF: It's Not Over 'Til It's Over

Chapter 4

(_IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, because you're not one to go back and read it again. ;), we found out Barista and Pizza Chef had joined Squad No. 1's mission to stop 'The Killer'. Rookie and Dot went to look for clues as Rico, JPG and the other two (Barista and Pizza Chef) awaited their orders via the Director, who we know the identity of as of writing this. At the very end of the chapter, Rookie rushed back, alarmed, to tell the EPF that Dot was captured…)_

Rico's eyes widened. Then they suddenly rolled back into his head as he fell flat on the floor (he basically fainted…dramatically. :3).

"Scribblesodataxisunshineover Dotdeadhuh…" Rico mumbled as he fainted.

"Boss, are you –" JPG asked as he looked down at Rico. "Rookie –"

"I'm on it," Rookie interrupted, knowing Jet Pack Guy was telling him to get the 'first-aid medical kit'.

_A short minute and a half later (give or take a few seconds)_

"I'm back with the first-aid kit. I've been wondering – why do they call it 'first-aid'. What happened to second-aid, or thi-"

"Rookie, just gimme the damn thing." JPG interrupted.

"No time for such 'silly' questions," Barista told him.

"Oh right, sorry." Rookie said.

"Is our 'master' going to be okay?" Pizza Chef asked, alarmed.

"Of course, it was just a sudden blackout." Jet Pack Guy said.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Barista asked.

"I'd say very soon. But we can't mess around in that time. We've got to get to work. We must remain a team," Jet Pack Guy informed. "Rookie, tell me everything that happened."

"Okay, well, it's a little blurry…mainly because I lost my glasses but…" Rookie started.

_*Insert 'world's greatest flashback transition'*_

_Note: This is a flashback, and that is why you hear from Dot. It is still third-person perspective. Just to be clear._

"Rookie, are you sure that hiding in that and scaring penguins will want them to help you find this penguin?" Dot asked Rookie as he got into a box. They were at the Snow Forts handing out fliers to look for this killer.

"Of course! Penguins love boxes! Remember the April Fools Day Party of 2009? We had boxes everywhere. I pop out and they'll be in love with me!" Rookie informed.

"If you say so." Dot replied. Rookie got into the box, which was cardboard, and closed the lid. He was planning on 'popping-out' and telling penguins to look for this killer.

"Gets Into Pink Princess Convertible…" said one girl penguin who looked like she was a stuck-up snobby jerk because she was rich.

"Muh-muh…" said this penguin's fake pookie-daughter.

"Yes Princess?" asked the 'mom' typing capitals at the start of every word to (A) get noticed and (B) look like she had good grammar even though she didn't.

"Can we go swimmy?" asked the pookie.

"Sure!" said the girl. "Let's Go To The Cove."

As they fake drove (they waddled) past the box, Rookie popped out and scared the hell out of them.

"HEY THERE HAVE YOU-"

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed the mom as she punched Rookie in the face twenty times (or should I say As She Punched Rookie In The Face Twenty Times? ;)

"OW OW OW…" Rookie yelled at each punch.

"Muh-muh, I'm scared!" said the pookie as she ran behind her fake mom.

"STUPID STRANGERS. Come On, Rose, You Don't Want To End Up Like That Low-Life!" said the mom.

"Okay…" said Rose.

"Dot, do you have a tissue?" asked Rookie.

"Yeah, I – WHOA." Dot said looking at the screwed up face of Rookie. His glasses were knocked off completely. She grabbed a tissue. "You have a little…errr…blood…right…there…"

"Heh…yeah…thanks.." Rookie said to add to the 'awkward' moment.

Suddenly, the Snow Forts got quiet.

"Whoa…it's quiet," Rookie said as he shooed crickets that were chirping off of his arm.

"I had no idea," Dot said, sarcastically.

Suddenly, a flier came out of nowhere and slapped Rookie in the face.

"OW…SON OF A NUTCRACKER." Rookie said. He pulled the flier off and read it. It read:

"Coolest Igloo Party Ever!"

"At Toasty1222's igloo on the map!"

"Bring your puffles and prepare for the holidays."

"Today only!"

"Well, it looks like, according to my map, everyone is there." Rookie said.

"Well, I guess we should report back to the Command Room?" Dot asked.

"Okay, sure." Rookie said as he was stepping out of the box. "Wait, shh! There's a penguin coming, I can hear them." Rookie climbed back in and closed the lid.

Dot rolled her eyes.

It was a giant silence for a brief moment and then suddenly there were a few muffled cries from Dot. Rookie looked up to see penguin tracks in the snow and a bit of blood. He immediately knew Dot was kidnapped…

_*flashback ends here*_

"You didn't follow the tracks?" asked Barista.

"They ended. Like she had just vanished…"

"Are you sure she didn't wander off?" asked Pizza Chef.

"She couldn't have…"

"Wait, guys her spy phone still works…" JPG informed as he called it.

It rang and suddenly, someone picked up. Of course, it wasn't Dot…it was the robotic voice of none other than, "The Killer".

"Hello Jet Pack Guy…" the Killer said.

Jet Pack Guy put the call on speaker. "What do you want from us?"

"I have what I want. Almost, actually. It just takes a few more nights, a few more nightmares, and a few more dreams and deaths. You will see, agents. You will see."

"You know we can just track your call right," Barista said.

"No you can't." Pizza Chef informed.

"Why not?" asked Barista.

"According to this phone booth, there are thousands of penguins on the island with blocked numbers. And that means he, or she, could be any of them."

"Oh,"

"We're going to find you, you realize that, I hope." Rookie informed.

"You will see me. All of you, eventually…" the Killer said. "But it won't be YOU who found me…it'll be ME you finds you." the Killer replied.

Jet Pack Guy took a huge breath. "How much time is left before you strike again?"

"I'll give you twenty-four hours before I kill another innocent penguin. Thirty-six before I get one of you…and who it is? Nobody knows…but me." the Killer hung up.

"Well…" Rookie gulped. "What's the plan?"

"I've calculated that our chance of finding this acclaimed killer has risen to…" Pizza Chef calculated. "1.67%." He looked at his spy gadget calculator again. "Oh, my mistake. That was negative 1.67%."

Barista rolled his eyes. "What next, Jet Pack Guy?"

"Well…" JPG said. He didn't seem to be mad. In fact, it looked like he had an…evil grin spread across his face. "I think we just found out where the Killer, and Dot, are…"

"Where?!" asked Rookie.

"Well," JPG said. "The reception was quite spotty. This clearly means that the Killer is in the mountains, which is the only place where you get VERY spotty reception…"

"How do you know it was spotty?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Didn't you hear the cracks and stuff?" JPG asked.

"Oh right." Pizza Chef felt stupid.

"Wait, what about the Mine or the Underground? He could be in unexplored lands…" asked Rookie.

"Yes, he could…but the reception down there isn't as spotty." JPG informed. "And the only place that has spotty reception in the mountains is very DEEP. In fact, it's the Toughest Mountain."

"The Toughest Mountain?" asked Rookie. "You mean where the Great Snow Race and the Mountain Expedition were held?"

"Yup." JPG replied.

"I had to help some penguins stranded on a cliff there during the Great Snow Race," Pizza Chef informed. "The reception was quite spotty."

"Which means they are around that area…" JPG said.

"And what are the orders?" asked Rookie.

"We're all going to go there. Infiltrate the base, and arrest this Killer." Jet Pack Guy ordered.

"What if he's not there?" asked Barista.

"We're going to destroy the base…?" asked Pizza Chef.

"That's the only possible thing." Rookie replied.

"If that's what you think is right," JPG replied.

"And what about if Dot is there? Do we rescue her, too?" asked Barista.

"Yes," JPG replied.

"And then the island is safe and we stopped the Killer?" asked Pizza Chef.

"I guess so, yes." JPG replied.

"This is easier than he thought it would be," said Rookie. "He isn't putting ANY of our skills to the test."

"True." Barista agreed.

Suddenly, Rico's eyes awoke and he slowly arose. He got up like he was lost.

"Rico!" said Rookie.

"Wow, what the heck happened?" Rico asked.

"Well, you blacked out…" Barista replied.

"Yeah, and I know the reason. Which is why we're taking action. Immediately." Rico replied.

"We have a plan," said Pizza Chef. "Jet Pack Guy came up with a brilliant plan."

"Great." Rico said. "What is it?"

Jet Pack Guy explained to him that they knew where the Killer was and what they planned on doing. For the most part, Rico agreed to it. However, the part about 'arresting the Killer' wasn't satisfying him.

"How about we kill him?" Rico said. "In fact, yeah, we're going to."

"But commander, isn't that outside of the EPF code? You can't kill any penguin until they are sentenced." Rookie informed.

Rico sighed. "This is different. He…did something that is important…"

"What is it?" asked Pizza Chef. "What did he steal?"

"Uh…" Rico stuttered. "My uh…head band."

"But you're wearing it," Barista said.

"Oh, right. My…WHITE…one…not this one…" said Rico, still stuttering.

"Well, if that's the case…" Jet Pack Guy said. "We've got to get going. We have twenty-four hours left, and this'll only take less than five. We need to arrest the Killer, save Dot and get back your 'head band'."

They were 'ready'. They showed confidence on the outside, but on the inside, they were hiding the fact that they were all…not ready…and they knew…somehow, they were surely not going to ALL make it back alive.


	5. And then there were four

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…Part 1

Chapter 5:

_In the previous chapter, we learned that the Killer was still hiding and in fact captured Dot. The Killer has given the agents twenty-four hours before another innocent penguin dies and thirty-six before another agent is gone. Jet Pack Guy discovered that the Killer was hidden in the mountains due to the phone's reception in the call. They planned to make an attack and were ready to go as the chapter ended. Rico also woke up at the end of the chapter. :3_

The agents had packed everything they needed. An array of weaponry so complicated, ranging from guns to lasers that can blow one's head off. They brought every weapon they had. This was a serious mission. They also brought nets, explosives, and other stuff. They had to stop this acclaimed killer before it was too late.

They departed into the mountains next to the Ski Lodge where the Toughest Mountain is located. There was a phone tower on the Tallest Mountain, but as Pizza Chef pointed out, it was struck by lightning. This meant that the Killer had to be here somewhere.

"How far into the mountains do we need to go?" Rookie asked, panting from only waddling a few inches behind the Tour Guide booth.

"Well," Jet Pack Guy paused. "The deepest spot is the hidden cave…"

"What's the hidden cave?" asked Rookie.

"It's a cave that Rico and I discovered…" JPG informed. "We were on a mission to get the Wheel-Bot as it had run loose for yet another time. This was last month. We went out and found this weird cave. We found the Wheel-Bot…and the Proto-Bot. Unfortunately, when we tried to use our spy-gadgets, nothing worked. There was all static. Barely any reception. It is just like what we heard when the Killer was talking to us…"

"Interesting," Pizza Chef.

"Is it scary…" Barista stopped short. "I mean…uh…" He stuttered. "I can handle…this…I think. Yeah, I can."

"I'm sure there's no fuzzy bear-crab around there," Rico reassured Barista. "And if it is, let it get me first."

Barista rolled his eyes. "Pfft…I'm not scared of that…" He turned away to make sure his flashlight was working as the other agents kept waddling.

"Did we bring food?" Rookie asked.

"Rookie, we're barely past the tour guide booth and you're already hungry?" Rico asked.

"I just want some pizza."

"Didn't you eat…dinner?" asked Pizza Chef.

"Nope."

"Hmm. Well, good thing I have my pizza-making skills, as I am the expert of my own restaurant, with me." Pizza Chef smiled. He pulled out an oven out of his backpack.

"Lemme ask you this –" JPG paused. "Where the hell did you get an oven to fit in such a small backpack?"

"It's rather complicated." Pizza Chef informed. "It's almost ready, by the way, Rookie."

"That quick?" asked Rookie.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast."

"Did you want any coffee or hot chocolate to go with it, good sir?" Barista asked sarcastically.

"Not in the mood for it right now…" Rookie replied. "But how about…hmm…tea?"

"Sure." Barista got out his tea-making supplies. He turned on his heater that instantly heated up his tea. "Just one drop to the eye can burn your vision."

"Wow," Rookie said. "Good thing I, or should I say 'eye', wear glasses."

"Hmph." JPG said. "Hurry and eat. We need to get rolling."

"Why don't we stay here with Rookie, and you two go ahead?" asked Barista.

"That would be fine," Pizza Chef informed. "And we'll catch up later."

"Hmm…" Rico said. "Sounds good to me."

"But what if you guys get captured or shot?" asked Rookie.

"Eh, I've been shot before," Rico replied.

"Besides, he's giving us thirty-six hours before he captures one of us…" JPG added.

"But does he know we're going to attack his base? If he finds you two wandering off into the wild near his base, he could come and shoot both of you. Capture you. Kill you." Pizza Chef said.

The word 'kill' echoed into Rico's mind. _He wants me…_Rico thought. _Me. No one else. And he knows I love Dot. And he has the perfect set trap. _"Well then so be it." Rico said without thinking. _What the hell did I just say?! Am I insane? We need to stick together. _"I mean uh…"

"Okay, you two get going. We'll catch up." Barista said before Rico could finish.

"See you guys soon," Pizza Chef added.

"Mmm…squid…" Rookie said. "I mean…uh…bye, hope you don't die before – I mean…urgh. We'll see you guys soon!"

"Yeah, ha, okay." JPG turned to Rico. "You ready?"

"Uh…of course," Rico stuttered. "Like always."

"Good," JPG said. He started to waddle towards him and they waddled off deep into the mountains. "Because, don't tell anyone this, but I sort of feel…uhh… 'better' if you were around, boss."

"I know," Rico said. Rico showed strength on the outside. But inside, right now, all he could think about was what happens next.

_A short time later…_

"Well," Rookie said. "I, for one, am done eating."

"Good." Pizza Chef said as he finished his coffee. It was a caramel coffee topped with whipped cream. His favorite, of course. Barista called it "the Caramel Coffee" ;)

Rookie did a long burp and then started talking. "Where do you think they are?"

"Well," Barista said. "It's been about five minutes, give or take two minutes."

"And if we run, do you think we can reach them?" Pizza Chef asked.

"If we start now, yes." Barista said.

"Great, but here's the bad news…" Rookie said.

"What is it this time…?" asked Pizza Chef.

"I'm so stuffed I can barely run…" Rookie replied.

"Ugh, well, it's a good thing I brought my Bane suit…" Barista replied.

"What's a Bane suit?" asked Pizza Chef.

"My Halloween costume. It is a modified version of a Bane costume I bought from the Gift Shop."

"Wow. And I thought my modified Joker was neat." Pizza Chef felt retarded.

"Nothing tops my rubber-ducky's puffle costume, though." Rookie replied.

"Alright, let's get running, there's a lot of stuff to get to." Pizza Chef said.

"Good thinking," Barista said sarcastically.

"Agents out…" Rookie said as they ran deep into the mountains.

_You're probably wondering two things at this point –_

_When are they going to get to the Killer's base?_

_When are we going to hear from Dot and the Killer and get a third-person perspective there?_

_Well, we'll get to number two when the puffles come home, but for now, let's focus on number one…_

Jet Pack Guy and Rico were far into the mountains. They were getting close to the spot that JPG said the Killer was near. They heard weird tinkering noises and saw figures that looked like they were those of a yeti, a fuzzy crab-creature, or even a ninja hopping around.

"Well," JPG said. "We should be getting close…"

"Good," Rico said. He noticed a cave right next to them.

"I think we found it," JPG said, pointing to the same cave. "Right there."

"Hmm," Rico paused. "It seems too obvious, though." He pointed to a sign on the top of the cave that read, "Killer's Kave".

"You're right…" JPG picked up some snow. He made it into a snowball and tossed it in the air. He caught it, of course. "This'll give us some idea of what it is…"

"Ah, I see." Rico grabbed the snowball and tossed it to the cave. A cage fell down when it landed.

"Well, that was set up." JPG said. The cage arose again as a sound coming from somewhere (some type of robotic computer voice) said "OBJECT NOT FOUND. LIFTING CAGE."

This made Rico's heart jump. How on the island did this one penguin know what the agents were doing? _Maybe they didn't and set it up in case. They know we aren't stupid. Somehow, this is going to connect to something else. But what… _Rico thought.

"Hey, look at that…" Rico pointed to a cave on top of a cliff. A dim light was on in the cave. It was quite hidden, but because Rico had such good eye sight, he saw it. "Is that it?"

"Hmm…" JPG said. "It's crowded by a ton of mountains, whereas the bait-cave we just saw was out in the open."

"So you're saying that that cave is the one up there?" Rico asked.

"Of course." JPG said.

"Good." Rico replied. "Let's get a move on…"

"Good thing I brought my grapple gadget…" JPG launched it up onto the cliff. They both climbed up.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well," Rookie said. "To this day, I still could never've figured out those icicles without someone's help."

"They are hard," Pizza Chef said. "Good thing we have the expert Barista who loves doing it."

"Yeah, I'm not falling for your buttered-up talk." Barista said. "Anyhow, I think I see the cave."

"Hey, I think I do too." Rookie pointed to the exact same cave that had the cage on it…otherwise known as "Killer's Kave".

"Well, let's hurry. I have a feeling JPG and Rico are there waiting." Barista said.

They ran down to the cave and stopped short. It was sort of dark in there and there were a few computers.

"Alright…" Rookie said. "Who's going?"

"Uh…definitely not me!" Pizza Chef said.

"And uh, I've gotta make sure there's nothing out here." Barista replied.

Rookie rolled his eyes under his glasses. "Whatever. You guys are stupid. If Rico and Jet Pack Guy are in there, what's the use of being afraid?" Rookie entered the cave and the cage came down on him.

"OBJECT FOUND…" said the computer working the cage.

"Aaaaah!" Rookie said. "Guys, help me."

"Uh…where's Jet Pack Guy?" Pizza Chef stuttered, frighteningly.

"And Rico?" asked Barista.

Just then, two voices came over the ledge behind them.

"GUYS! DON'T GO –" Of course, it was Jet Pack Guy and Rico. They stopped short as they spotted Rookie in the cave. They ran back down.

"What happened?" Rico asked.

"We thought you were in there, and Rookie went in!" Barista alerted.

"SYSTEM SETTINGS ADJUSTED. LAUNCHING ATTACKS IN 30 SECONDS." The computer said.

"30 seconds?!" Jet Pack Guy said. "Boss, what do we do?!"

"Uh…" Rico stuttered. "I…um…heh, I guess…" He thought about it. _System settings adjusted? That means someone is controlling this. But where? There was no one in cave up there, and there's no one in there…that means... _

"LAUNCHING ATTACKS IN 10 SECONDS."

Rico panicked. "Rookie, whatever happens, we'll get you out of it."

Rookie frowned. "AAAAAAAH!"

Rico ran to the cage. "WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE…KILLER, PENGUIN, WHATEVER. JUST KILL ME. KILL ME!"

"Boss, stop!" JPG said.

"ATTACKS LAUNCHING."

A helicopter came out of the sky and broke through the roof of the cave. It grabbed the cage and took it away. "WHATEVER HAPPENS, TELL PH I LOVE HERRRRRR…." Rookie's voice echoed as he was captured.

Rico threw himself to the ground in anger. "This…"

Barista closed his eyes. "Rico…"

"No…" Rico said in anger.

"Boss, we will save them…" JPG said. "I promise."

There it was. A promise. A promise that was more than likely not to be fulfilled. He had so many promises before in life. All of them were broken. His best friends and good agents dying after being told they'd survive. Being told his second puffle, "Matey", which was red, would return. Being told that Dot and Rookie were going to be saved. All of it…lies.

"Jet Pack Guy…" Rico said softly. "This is my fault."

"How…?" Barista asked.

"This killer wants me…"

JPG was speechless. He knew it already, but to hear it.

"If I didn't just give myself away, everyone would be here…" Rico said.

"It's okay, Rico, really. We can save everyone." Pizza Chef reassured.

"Can we?" Rico asked. "Or can we not?" He pulled out a gun. "Which is why…" He pointed it at his head. "Goodbye…" He said. And then came the gunshot.


	6. The Base & the Cliffhanger of Part 1

Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…Part 1/3

Chapter 6:

_In the previous chapter, the agents made their move to get to the Killer's base. As Rookie was tired and wanted to stop for a bite to eat two feet in, Jet Pack Guy and Rico carried on. They found a trap-cave, and then found his actual base of the Killer. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to tell Rookie and the others that the cave was bait and as Rookie went into the trap-cave, thinking Rico and JPG were waiting for them in there, the cage dropped and he was captured. A helicopter carried him away. Aside from that, Rico decided it was his entire fault and pulled a gun to his head._

Rico looked up as he heard the gunshot. His eyes lit up. "What was that?"

"I…I don't know…" Barista shrugged, frighteningly. "You...didn't…you – know – what?!"

Rico's mouth went weird. "No…and I can't now…"

"Were you really going to?" asked Pizza Chef.

"I –"

Before Rico could finish gunshots came out of nowhere and several penguins in black beanies and red and white striped shirts, known as goons, came at the agents.

"Crap!" yelled Barista. "Run!"

"Don't run!" Rico yelled. "We can take 'em…"

A goon ran towards Jet Pack Guy as he got out his rifle. The end result…the penguin's head exploded. Several other goons were shot and many were dead after Rico and the others shot them all. It was a risky move, as the Killer probably had a back up plan but they still needed to get into the base, and running wouldn't help.

"Well," Barista said. "I hope you guys have more bullets because I ran out of them."

"Sure." Rico said. "Just ask me if you need them." He launched his grapple gadget onto the ledge of the cave and they all climbed up.

"Where do you get such wonderful toys?" asked Barista. "We never got any in the EPF, and nothing here in the _Penguin Special Agency._"

"It's a standard issue," Rico said.

"Whatever…"

They arrived at the door of the cave. JPG and Rico hadn't got very far when they heard Rookie and the others. It was a short waddle to the cave, and it took a short time to and fro. They got to the cave after a short minute and a half.

"Alright," Rico gulped. "I'm first…"

"And…" JPG said. "Pizza Chef, you're second."

"What?! ME?!" Pizza Chef was surprised.

"No, just kidding, Barista, you are…"

"HEY!" Barista said. He dimmed his eyes.

"Fine." JPG said.

"How about we all go in at once?" Rico suggested.

"And whoever doesn't make it out…" JPG finished.

They all knew what to expect.

They all entered, expecting to find more than what they saw…

"Whoa…" Rico said.

"What the hell is it?" asked Barista.

"Computers. Technology!" Rico replied.

"I know that, but…" Barista stopped short as he saw a giant coffee maker on the counter. "Oh my gosh! The Killer has the Extreme-Pizza-Coffee-Jet-Packed-Maker 3000!"

"Wow, and I thought the _Pizzatron _was cool!" Pizza Chef ran over.

"Guys, focus." Rico said, annoyed. "You can have that later. We need to search for evidence and clues."

"Like what?" asked Jet Pack Guy, showing his stupid side.

"Any evidence of who this Killer could be, and where they are currently…and where D- I mean, my head band is!" Rico replied.

"Uh, is this your head band?" Barista held up a white head band he found on the table.

Rico's eyes lit up. _Crap, _he thought. "There it is!" He faked. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU…FOR—EVVVERRRR…"

Barista and JPG looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is he insane?" whispered Barista.

"Nope, just crazy." JPG replied.

"I like to whisper, too…" Pizza Chef ran up and interrupted. The other two looked at him like he was stupid. "Sorry…"

"Now that I've found it," Rico said. "Let's get down to business. Any shreds of evidence?"

"I found this note…" Pizza Chef said.

"What does it say?" asked JPG.

"TWO SEAWEED PIZZAS."

"Hmm…looks like someone was hungry." Barista said.

"What else is there?" asked Rico.

"Lots, actually." JPG said.

"Well then, let's begin the montage of finding random evidence stuff!" Rico said.

_The Finding of the Random Evidence Stuff…_

_A Montage_

_Directed by the writer of this story,_

_Yours truly,_

_Rico1206_

The agents found a ton of stuff, actually. It went from random glasses of coffee, to leftover seaweed pizzas. They also found other stuff, like magnet plans, or tufts of white fur. They also found a red puffle bed. There was no use for any of that, but just for kicks, they brought it with them. They also found a note that was under a green bowler hat. The note had a bunch of yellow question marks on it. It read –

"Riddle me this…

Valentine's Day

At the Beach's Bay

Is where the heart of mine was broken

And soon it will be those dated that will be choken.

The riddle didn't make much sense but it surely it was needed for evidence. That was pretty much all they found. All of the computer file databases had been deleted and there wasn't much to look at besides a drawing of a penguin fishing and a crab coming to cut its line in Ice Fishing. They were ready to get a move on out of there.

_THAT'S A WRAP…_

_(Now back to the normal story, okay?)_

"It looks like the Killer has some pretty important stuff." Jet Pack Guy noted.

"Yeah," Rico agreed.

"Aren't we going to take any of it?"

"No, I don't see why. I've scanned them for flipper-prints and there was nothing of any interest. This acclaimed killer is smart. They must've worn gloves the entire time they got this stuff." Rico said.

"Ah, interesting." Barista said. "A note with a giant paw-print on it."

"And it says?" asked Pizza Chef.  
"Nothing, nothing at all…" Barista replied. "This Killer is very mysterious, if you ask me."

"They're smart. But not smart enough to stop us." Rico said. He knew that wasn't true at all but the feeling of coming close to some sort of evidence was good.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked JPG.

"Yup," Rico said. "You ready?" He looked at Barista and Pizza Chef.

"Oh yeah, sure." Pizza Chef and Barista said with quirky grins. They seemed excited about something.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Rico.

"Yeah, we're-"

"GREAT! NEVER BETTER!" Pizza Chef interrupted Barista.

"Okay, let's move." Rico said.

They exited the cave and launched their grapples to the ground. Suddenly, Pizza Chef grabbed a little box from his pocket. It had a giant red button in the middle of it. Nobody else saw it but Barista. They were all far away from the cave but could see it in sight. He hit the button and the cave EXPLODED. Rico's eyes widened as he heard the explosion and he turned around to see it in flames.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Rico screamed.

"WE BLEW IT UP! ISN'T IT GREAT?" Pizza Chef was excited. "NOW HE CAN'T RETURN!"

"THAT'S NOT GREAT!" Rico yelled.

"WHY?!"

"NOW THE KILLER IS GOING TO FIND A NEW PLACE AND WE'LL HAVE TO FIND THEM ALL OVER AGAIN!" JPG was furious and so was Rico.

Pizza Chef and Barista realized what they had just done.

"I – I- I'm sorr…y…" Barista said solemnly.

"We…d-d-didn't-t-t think…" Pizza Chef stuttered.

Rico's eyes shut. He realized they hadn't known. "I know." He said softly. "You were trying to help…"

"What next…?" asked Barista.

"We have to get back to the base. I'll get the fire-crew up here." Rico ordered. "Let's go…" The four waddled back to base to do more research.

_Later at Squad No. 1's Office…_

The four had spent over an hour doing research and development. They had brought every shred of evidence they had and did as much research on it as they could. They used all the tools they could. Everything was blank…

"This Killer is…" Rico paused. "Sly…"

"Are you sure he's just sly…" JPG knew what Rico was going to say.

"Yes…"

"Hmm…" said Pizza Chef. "There's this 'capture' list."

"Lemme see it," Rico grabbed it. He paused to look at it. His expression went awry. He read it out loud – "Dot, Rookie, Barista, Pizza Chef, Jet Pack Guy, Rico, G Billy, Stompin' Bob…"

"Why them?" asked Jet Pack Guy

"I don't know…" Rico was puzzled. "Maybe, perhaps…"

Suddenly, the Dojo's music started playing out of nowhere. Rico scrambled to grab his phone, which was the source of it.

"Hello?" he answered. He put it on speaker.

"RICO…" The voice on the other end yelled.

"What…?"

"YOU…"

"While I already know who, who is this?" Rico asked.

"THE KILLER!" They screamed. "AND NOW…THE FIRE CREW…THEY'RE ALL GOING TO BE DEAD."

Rico's eyes lit up. "W-WHY?"

"HOSTAGES. EVERY. ONE. OF. THEM!"

"You…you don't have to do that…just…" He looked over at his friends. They were shocked. "Just come get me…"

All of the other's eyes widen.

"Boss, stop!" JPG yelled.

"No, now." Rico said.

"I'VE GOT MORE TO DO…" The Killer yelled. "BUT NOW…YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING…"

"No, I –"

"SHUT THE HELL UP…" The Killer screamed. "YOU MESSED WITH ME. YOU PROVED YOU COULD. BUT THAT WAS THE WORST MOVE YOU COULD'VE DONE."

"I –"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP. WHAT PART DON'T YOU GET?" yelled the Killer. "YOU'VE PROVEN YOU NEED A CHALLENGE."

"No,"

"SHUT. THE. HAIL. UP." Yelled the Killer again. "YOU DID WHAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE. YOU'RE NEXT. YOU CAN'T RUN."

Rico's heart jumped.

"I…" the Killer said.

"But –"

"SHUT UP." Screamed the Killer. "RICO, I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL KILL YOU."

_(Note: This is the end of PART 1)_

_Who do you think the Killer is now? I bet'cha you don't know it. ;)_

_Well, that was basically the last chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will indeed be coming soon. This is a trilogy, so, if you never went to school and don't know what 'trilogy' means, it means there will be 3 stories in this giant thing I call, "Club Penguin: EPF: Not Over Til It's Over…". There are more things the agents must and will learn. Who is the Killer? Where is the Killer? Where is Dot? Where is Rookie? Who's going after Rico? Will Rico survive? Are the other two that are captured still living? What is next? How will Part 2 end? When will Part 3 come? How many chapters are in Part 2? Will this series end before the 2013? Will anyone die in the story? How many more lies with Rico tell to keep his relationship secret from the others? Why is the Killer really doing this? Will the agents ever find out Rico and Dot are dating? AND MANY MORE… (as if that wasn't enough… ;)_

_Part 2: The Rise of the Killer…_

_Whenever I get the first chapter done is when it'll be up…only on FanFiction. :P (WHAT A CHEESY ENDING!)_


End file.
